Things Unchanged
by Moth Gypsy
Summary: Every year, Sasuke only wishes for one thing.


RK: Hello all! Well, its Christmas and I thought I might as well write a one-shot cause that seems to be the cool thing to do xD

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, and neither does God, I believe I mentioned him once in here xD

.oOOo.

For Sasuke, Christmas is always a depressing time of year. Even as a small child, blessed with a wealthy and, for the most part, loving family, he had never been very happy. While other children were squealing with glee and engorging themselves with holiday treats, Sasuke was quiet and sullen.

He was grateful for all that he had, truly he was, but every year it was only disappointment he felt.

"Sasuke-chan," His mother said with happy eyes, "why don't you write a letter to Santa so he knows what to get you this year?" She handed him a clean piece of paper and pen.

He smiled and took them from her, held carefully in his small five-year-old hands. With the magical and all mighty letter writing materials he sat in the center of the family room, eyes filled with excitement. In careful, only slightly wobbled kanji he wrote his one wish, the one thing he wanted for Christmas.

"Lets see what you've written." She bent over him, her hair falling over her slender shoulders. Sasuke looked up to meet her gaze and grinned widely. He handed her the note.

"Kassan, how long will it take for Santa to get my letter?"

"Not very long, Sasuke-chan, the snow will take it to him safe and sound." She said this matter of factly and scanned the short note. A frown came over her face. "Darling, you have to want more than that, what else would you like Santa Claus to bring you?"

Sasuke looked up at her in earnest, "It's all I want."

"How would you like a nice set of starter kunai? Or a pretty colored spinning top? Or, perhaps, some rice candies?"

Little Sasuke shook his head and frowned, "No, I only want one thing, if I ask for more he might not get me it."

His mother became quiet and troubled. Then, softly, "Sasuke-kun… you know Itachi is very busy, I'm afraid that even Santa Claus can't change that."

"But… but he can do anything!" Sasuke whined, his eyes glazing over with tears.

She sighed and pulled her youngest son into a tight embrace.

"We'll see darling, we'll see."

On Christmas morning Sasuke was the first out of bed. Still in his nightclothes, hair mussed and teeth un-brushed, he ran from his room and through the house, opening each door he passed by and searching with eager eyes. "Aniki?" No response. He slammed the door and moved on. "Aniki?" No response, he slammed the door and moved on. "Aniki?"

"Sasuke, for the love of God quiet down!"

Sasuke flinched, "A… ano, gomen nasai, Otousan." He whispered and silently slid his parents door shut. He padded down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Aniki?"

His heart fell. This was the last unchecked room and yet, it was empty. He sighed and slumped his tiny shoulders. In a last ditch hope, he walked outside, still barefooted and circled the entire house. Nothing.

When he returned inside his mother was in the kitchen pouring tea. "Sasuke-chan! You look like your freezing, dear child what were you doing out in the cold?"

Sasuke repressed a slight tremor; from the cold or disappointment he didn't know. "Kassan, where is Aniki?"

"Sasuke, have some tea it'll warm you up, I swear if you become sick you wont be going outside again until next fall!"

"Kassan, where-"

"Sasuke, go look in the living room, there are presents beneath the tree." Her tone was soft but held an edge of exasperation.

"But kassan,"

"Sasuke, go!" she dropped the cup in her hand and it shattered against the floor. Shocked silence. Tea dripped from the cupboard and onto the floor. Her hands trembled.

He bowed his head and, fighting back tears, turned and left the room. Later that afternoon he opened his presents. A festival yukata, a Chinese top and some candy. He quietly thanked both his parents and, with the useless treasures nestled safely in his arms, trudged to his room.

Upon entering his eyes widened slightly. He ran over to his bed, unceremoniously dropping the things in his arms to the floor. On his pillow was a single, wooden kunai, carved so perfectly that its surface was smooth like real metal and the wood was a comfortable, heavy weight in his hand. Underneath it a single scrap of paper with neat handwriting.

"To my otouto."

Sasuke smiled. It wasn't what he had wanted, but it was good nonetheless.

To this day, Sasuke's wish has not changed, though he no longer holds the childish delusion that it can be granted by some mystical, far away being. Of course though, his reasons aren't the same as before. If he could have any one thing for Christmas, it would be Itachi, dead in his arms. Until that fateful night years ago, it had always been Itachi's presence he had wished for. Yes, Sasuke reflected, nothing has really changed.

.oOOo.

RK: I wanted to make the point that, to me anyways, it seems that Sasuke, even before his families massacre, has always been overtly obsessed with his older brother and from the looks of it, always will be. Please review! And Meri Chrisumasu to everyone!


End file.
